iplay_summer_jamfandomcom-20200213-history
My House Creator
My House Creator '''is a new feature in IPlay: Summer Jam. Similar to the Adventure World Creator List of Rooms and Decorations Rooms * 1-Door Room * 2-Door Room A * 2-Door Room B * 3-Door Room A * 3-Door Room B * 4-Door Room A * 4-Door Room B * Command Center * Elevator Room * Garden Ballroom * Hallway Turn * Lobby * Long Hall * Money Bin * Pipe Climb Room * Short Hall * Stairway * Six-Sided Stairway * Sidekick Suite * Haunted Mansion * Sidekick Discotech * 4-Door Room C * 4-Door Room D * 3-Door Hallway Decorations * Island Tiki Masks * Palace Corner * Palace Pillar * Palace Throne * All-Star Trophy * Blue Bed * Blue Rug * Toy Chest * Hat Racker * Torch Lamp * Birthday Cake on Table * Cottage Chair * Cottage Chest * Cottage Log Chair * Cottage Rug * Cottage Seat * Resistance Tower Pillar * Bronze Trophy * Bathtub * Bed * Bookshelf * Large Bookshelf * Book of Knowledge * Broken Toilet * American Couch * American Rug * American Table * Modern Chair * Pink Lamp * TV * Casket of Ancient Wars * Large Golden Treasure * Wonder Chair * Treasure * Chair * Christmas Tree * Closet * Slipper * Castle Carpet * Castle Fern * Castle Pillar * Castle Shrub * Coat Rack * Command Chair * The Level Computer * Future Desk * Future Video Game Console * Corner Counter * Corner Medieval Counter * Corner Future Counter * Corner Sink * Crushed Construction Cone * Anti-Mickey Rug * Nursery Chair * Nursery Dresser * Nursery Nightstand * Nursery Rug * Nursery Toy Chest * Nursery Toy Pile * Book * Chair with Lamp * Telephone * Old Television * Voodoo Table * Medieval Bed * Medieval Chair * Medieval Rug * Medieval Kitchen Table * Medieval Large Treasure * Medieval Mine Cart * Medieval Pipe Organ * Medieval Treasure * Earth Hologram * Elegant Trophy * Enchanted Rose * Cauldron * Pedestal * Evil Crystal Ball * Pink Bed * First Place Trophy * Arcade Dock * Floor Lamp * Blue Ninja Bed * Fridge * Frog Statue * Far Future Chair * Far Future Corner Counter * Far Future Couch * Far Future Counter * Far Future Floor Cover * Far Future Floor Lamp * Far Future Fridge * Far Future TV * Far Future Table * Moose Chair * Giant Bunny Clock * Garden Gnome * Grand Piano * Green Chair * Green Couch * Guest Gatherer * HQ Console * Giant Computer * HQ Pillar * HQ Table * Honeypot * Green and Purple Bed * Green and Purple Coffee Table * Green and Purple Couch * Green and Purple Lamp * Green and Purple Rug * Music Box * Armored Sofa * Light-On Rug * Halloween Bed * Halloween Candelabra * Halloween Rug * Hourglass * Footstool * Settee * Vanity * Red Bed * Jungle King's Throne * Laboratory Canister * Laboratory Chair * Laboratory DNA Tube * Laboratory Stool * Large Corner Counter * Large Future Counter * Hammock * Red Wagon * Long Counter * Long Medieval Counter * Monster Fridge * Monster Sofa * Pink Girl Bed * Magic Golden Flower * Raven Statue * Anti-Mickey Couch * Cyan Bed * Mug Trophy * Aquarium Exhibit * Chess Board * Curiosity Exhibit * Fortune Teller Machine * Deer Exhibit * Vending Machine * Waterfall Box * Newspaper Coffee Table * Nightstand * Oven * Mickey's Audio Player * Bed with Aquarium * Potted Fern * Potted Vine * Power Center * Stallion Rear Statue * Radioactive Nightstand * Princess Bed * Flower Pots * Mirror * Wardrobe * Red Chair * Red Couch * Rug of the Future * Money Pile * French Fry Machine * Short Counter * Short Fantasy Counter * Short Future Counter * Shower * Periwinkle Bed * Corner Tree * Tree * Small Dresser * Funny Cartoon Bed * Funny Cartoon Chair * Funny Cartoon Nightstand * Funny Cartoon Plant * Funny Cartoon Rug * Funny Cartoon Sofa * Funny Cartoon Table * Crane Game * Spider Bean Bag * Spider Bed * Trash * Spider Rug * The Mansion of the Heroes Portal * Brazier * Light Pillar * Starred Trophy * Punching Bag * Sand Castle * Racing Arcade Game * Table * Tall Dresser * The King's Chair * The King's Rug * The Skull's Eye * Harp * Stone Dragon Statue * The Magic Lamp * World Portal * Tiki Head Table * Tiki Birds * Toilet * Italian Restaurant Table * Tropical Table * Vessel Trophy * Mom's Bed * Palace Sconce * Palace Window * Bedroom Window * Arc Reactor Decorations * Cottage Fireplace * Cottage Shelf * Cottage Small Window * Cottage Window * Resistance Neon Sign * Resistance Tower Monitor * GMAT Poster * American Shield * American Poster * American Clock * American Window * Castle Drapes * Castle Window * Scotish Clan Tapestry * Cupboard * Newspaper Billboard * Nursery Pictures 1 * Nursery Pictures 2 * Nursery Pictures 3 * Nursery Lamp * Nursery Window * iPlay Galaxy Battle Painting * Emporium Window * Badly-Forget Fine Art * Fine Art * Medieval Window * Medieval Cottage Window * Sai Display * Far Future Decorative Map * Far Future Identity Disc * Far Future Window * Prince Portrait * Netherworld Fireplace * Netherworld Window * Hail Anti-Mickey! * Halloween Gargoyle Wreath * Halloween Man-Eating Wrath * Halloween Snowflake * Hawaiian Surfboards * Aerial HQ Window * Broken Stop Sign * Broken Window * Santa Claus Portrait * Halloween Chalkboard * Halloween Window * University Fraternity Pennants * Girl Posters * iPlay Club Sign * Fur Trout Exhibit * Mayor's Portrait * Bear Exhibit * Pirate Island Map * Cuckoo Clock * Royal Banners * Tower Hearth * Tower Window * Christmas Fireplace * Funny Cartoon Arched Window * Funny Cartoon Clock * Funny Cartoon Fireplace * Funny Cartoon Mask * Funny Cartoon Window * Spider Window * Front Page News * Air Vents * Blue Neon Sign * Cyan Neon Sign * Fan * Purple Neon Sign * Security Camera * Wall Canister * Wall Piece * The King's Ballroom Sconce * The King's Ballroom Window * The King's Castle Window * The King's Fireplace * Secret Character Portrait * The Spider's Web * Toad Hall Portrait * Animal City Window Themes * Palace Theme * Bedroom Theme * Cottage Theme * American Theme * Castle Theme * Nursery Theme * Anti-Mickey's HQ Theme * Medieval Theme * Shack Theme * Aerial HQ Theme * Broken Theme * Halloween Theme * Tower Theme * Funny Cartoon Theme * The King's Ballroom Theme * The King's Castle Theme * Future Theme * Far Future Theme * Vintage Theme * Flying House Theme * Death Moon Theme * Cruiser Theme * Rabbit's Hole Theme * Theater Theme * Peruvian Theme * Arcade Theme * Anti-Mickey's Lair Theme * Haunted Mansion Theme * Snower Base Theme * Java's Palace Theme * Pink Power Theme * Oasis Theme * Fish Tank Theme * Toy Colombia Apartment Complex Theme * Summer Theme * Fairy Tale Theme * Racing Game Theme * Inside the Ghost Train Theme * Candy World Theme Trivia * This feature is similar to ''Disney Infinity''''''s INterior. * You unlock decorations, floor themes, wall themes and light fixtures by collecting Prize Capsules. Category:My House Creator Category:IPlay. Summer Jam